


What if we kissed in the car with a dead body in the backseat?

by lightningschlong



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Eventual Fluff, Halloween, Hyojin likes crime podcasts, Lil spicy at the end, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Slutty red shorts, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningschlong/pseuds/lightningschlong
Summary: I got myself a partner in crime... maybe not only in crime….Seungjun thought as he headed toward his apartment.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Hallonfween 2020





	What if we kissed in the car with a dead body in the backseat?

“I hope it’s just a nightmare and when I wake up tomorrow, everything will be fine” Seungjun said stepping inside his own, now empty, flat, trying to forget about everything that had happened on this memorable halloween night. He closed the door and instantly walked towards the sofa to grab one of the pillows to put it in the washing machine along with his clothes. He knew that’s not enough to cover his tracks, but he was way too drunk to do it better. After all of that, Seungjun went straight to his bedroom, put on his favourite red shorts and lied down on his bed, closing his eyes…

You probably wonder what happened on that Halloween night. I’m going tell you a short story about two or maybe three dumb boys who had a great time together.

It all started innocently. Hwitaek was staying at Seungjun’s place, having a lot of fun together. They were watching horror films together, the blonde boy all curled in his homie’s arms. It was really nice until they started drinking. Seven bottles of soju later they were absolutely wasted, unable to walk straight and think about the simplest things. The older of the two thought about something, smiled and then threw one of the pillows at the slightly distracted younger who was ordering a pizza, starting a war. Seungjun, despite his fragile stature, was pretty strong. Strong enough to overturn the elder and pin him to the ground using the pillow that was thrown at. He was all smiley, and being in a drunk state, he didn’t realize that the sounds coming from Hwitaek’s throat weren't laughter. After a few moments the younger had gotten up when hearing the door ring. He didn't even realise that his friend was motionless until he came back with their pepperoni pizza. 

“Stop playing! It’s not fucking funny bro.” He stated taking a piece out of the box, but the older didn’t respond. 

“Yo Hwi, Are you there?” He asked but he didn't get an answer. He nearly choked on his pizza, getting closer to his friend, poking his hand which was cold. He instantly took the pillow off his head and realised what he had done. He was too drunk to do CPR and it was probably too late to save his life since the brain dies after 4 minutes without oxygen. After assessing the situation, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number of the only person that he could trust - his precious friend, who he happened to have a fat crush on.

 _“Why are you calling? Aren’t you with that gray-haired douchebag? It’s late.”_ Hyojin asked, slightly upset, since he didn't really like his best friend’s new friend. Maybe because he thought about Seungjun abandoning him for the new one or maybe because he heard some gossip about the older that said he likes to toy with younger boys. He just wanted to protect his very best friend at all costs.  
_“Hyojin, please come here. I have a huge problem and I don't know what to do…”_ He answered with an audibly shaky voice. He wasn't really crying, but the whole situation overwhelmed him to the point he wasn't even sure what his name was. 

_“I'm on my way.”_ Hyojin quickly stated and ended the conversation, knowing that something was up since the blonde calls him by his full name when he’s either pissed or sad. He had thought about all the things that Hwitaek could’ve done to Seungjun to the point he was just disappointed in himself because he didn't agree to join them earlier this day. He quickly packed his ass to his car and drove to his friend.

After 15 minutes he was at his door waiting for Seungjun to let him go inside. When he saw his friend he knew something wasn't right. His eyes weren't puffy and red, so he wasn't crying earlier, nor he looked pissed. He was just drunk and pale as if he saw a ghost. 

“So... What’s your problem? You're drunk as hell. Did Hwitaek throw up on your bed? I'm not cleaning any vomit!” He said pissed and walked into the living room after taking off his shoes. Seungjun was pretty silent, so was his sleeping friend. The first thing that caught Hyojin off guard was actually a piece of pizza lying next to the table.

“You’ll have to do a lot of cleaning tomorrow. Also why is Hwitaek sleeping on the floor? Go and help me carry him to the bed.” These words made the blonde boy even paler, breaking out into cold sweat. He stayed in place while the red-haired one grabbed onto Hwitaek’s cold limb. 

Now he realised what had happened and looked into his friend's eyes with coldness.

“Lee Seungjun, can you explain what the fuck has happened? And explain why the fuck you are making me your accomplice? I’m not a criminal for fuck sake!” Seungjun knew he fucked up, making Hyojin angry was worse than anything in this world. He had never seen him this pissed before.  
“Want some coffee? Can we talk about it later when you calm down?” The blonde boy interrupted, making Hyojin even angrier.

“You want to drink coffee when there’s a dead body on the floor in your living room? You're insane.” These words caused the younger one to fall to his knees.

“I know I fucked up! It was an accident I swear to god! We were having a pillow fight and I unintentionally suffocated him.” He replied holding his head between his hands. He was close to crying and the red-haired noticed it. Even upset, he felt the need to help his friend. He wrapped his arms around Seungjun and leaned close enough to press the blonde man’s head against his chest. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Seungjun’s breath got steady.

“Now that you’re better, get your ass in here and help me. We need to hide the body.” Hyojin said with cool blood while wrapping Hwitaek’s limp body in a bed sheet he found in one of the drawers. Hyojin knew what to do since he had been listening to crime story podcasts since his high school freshman year, it's been 5 years.

“We need to do what?” Younger asked, now fully confused, looking at the older boy.

“You want to keep him? I didn't know you were onto something, my dear...” He teased, forgetting about how serious this situation was. 

“Why are you joking all of sudden? You’re the crazy one, not me!” Seungjun said, getting up from the floor to help the older. There wasn't much to do since Hyojin already taped Hwitaek’s wrists and ankles together, and neatly wrapped his whole body. “So what now? How are we going to transport him down to your car?”

“It’s 2 am, halloween night, use your brain. Just smile nicely and pretend that it’s a decoration.” 

Seungjun listened to his friend. They had picked the body, thankfully Hwitaek wasn't that heavy, and they got out of the apartment and inside the elevator. Five floors later they stepped out on the ground floor. They passed Seungjun’s neighbour, Minkyun. He didn’t ask any questions, maybe because he was as drunk as the blonde himself, probably going home from a party. They exchanged smiles and went straight to Hyojin’s car and put the body in the back seat. Hyojin turned on the GPS and loaded random localisation into the system.

_So we’re going to hide him in the woods._ The younger was watching everything carefully, he was scared and it wasn't because he killed a man, but because his friend looked more than calm. Hyojin was relaxed, it was almost disturbing but also it made him look even sexier. _What am I thinking about? Calm down Seungjun, it’s not the time for your dumb gay heart to wake up._

He watched Hyojin start the car’s engine and took off. Everything was going so fast and, what’s worse, he started to feel hungry since he hadn’t even finished his pizza slice.

“I still don’t know how you could kill someone by accident. It’s ridiculous.”

“Leave me alone man.” The blonde said, interrupted by his own stomach, because it started to growl loudly. Hyojin just laughed.

“Heh, someone is hungry. Wanna eat something?” The older teased him or… maybe not because ten minutes later he parked his car at the parking of a random gas station.  
“Go and get some food bro, I’ll wait for you here. Just don’t act weird.” Hyojin said with a smiley face and gave him his credit card since the younger didn’t take his wallet with him.

Seungjun didn't protest. He got out of the car, hurried inside and quickly ordered two cheap hot-dogs.

“Your food is ready.” The kid behind the counter said with an audible accent. “You look pale. Have some coffee, it’s on me. Happy Halloween!” There was nothing Seungjun could do but smile. He knew that he didn’t deserve this, but after all it made him really happy. 

He thanked the friendly cashier and got back to Hyojin, handing him one of the hotdogs. They enjoyed their meal, smiling at each other and laughing a bit, kind of forgetting about the backseat passenger. 

_What if we kissed in the car with a dead body in the backseat?_ Was the only thought that appeared inside the blonde boy's head. He was drunk, in love and slightly out of his mind, but he didn't really care since the other seemed to be on another level of fucked up.

One hour later they were far away from Seoul. They stopped on a wild forest path, away from the main road and lights, thinking what to do next. They got out of the car and the first thing the elder did was open the trunk and pull a shovel out of it, making Seungjun even more confused.

“Now dig.” Hyojin smiled at Seungjun.

“First, why are you driving with a shovel in the trunk. Second, why me?”

“It’s useful, see? And you're the one who killed him so it’s your business to hide the body. You better get to work, we need to yeet him down before the sunrise.” 

Seungjun obeyed and started digging as fast as he could. He dug a big hole for about twenty minutes, droplets of sweat forming on his forehead. When he finished he fell on the ground and as soon as he looked up, he saw the face of his friend, his gaze pierced him like a thousand of arrows. 

“What kind of slack is this? We have something to compost, don’t we?” The red haired said with a gummy smile. The younger boy felt terrified, but on the other hand his insides became hot, as well his cheeks, now rosy like candy apples.

_I think I helped him discover something and I’m not proud of myself, not at all, but it's exciting to see him in this state. He’s kinda hot, not gonna lie._

He got up and helped the other to get the body out of the car and put it into the groud. After burying the body, Hyojin neatly hid the dug up soil underneath a layer of leaves while talking to himself about something. The younger didn’t catch anything mainly because he was more than exhausted at the moment. 

_It’s probably some meaningless shit. You’re not missing on anything._

Before Seungjun could think about his future, strong arms pinned him back to the hood of the car, lips hungrily clashed against his own, bringing him back to reality. It was something he had wanted for so long, but maybe not in this kind of situation. In the end he just gave up and focused on the kiss, his hands tangled in the red hair, grinding on olders thigh, silently moaning. Next thing he could feel was the same pair of lips sucking on his neck. Seungjun threw his head back in pleasure. He was about to unbuckle the others jeans as Hyojin pulled away, getting disappointed whine from the younger

“Now you have an alibi.” Hyojin said happily, staring at Seungjun’s neck, which was now decorated with a few small hickeys, and kissed the younger one more time, this time softer and slower, to make him feel comfortable. “Thank you for this night. It was the best Halloween ever and maybe the best day of my life. Can't wait to do something freaky with you again”

“Are we some kind of Bonnie and Clyde fuckery now?”

“I think so.” Hyojin let the blonde inside the car.

“I like it.” Seungjun winked, while fastening his seat belt.

After that, Hyojin had driven him home and kissed him one last time before leaving him alone. 

_I got myself a partner in crime... maybe not only in crime…._ Seungjun thought as he headed toward his apartment. 

And that’s how Seungjun ended up here, now alone in his messy apartment, thinking about everything that happened during this memorable night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story I'm publishing on AO3. I actually wrote this instead of studying anatomy so hope you enjoy it!!  
> Happy HallONFween y’all~
> 
> Special shout out to my precious frienda for everything <3 ILY


End file.
